Harbinger
by Xetev
Summary: A boy finds himself in a peculiar situation, in an extraordinary world.


Day 1 Early morning

When I was younger, I remember a man came to my school to talk about survival. He told my class several stories of people who had been lost in the middle of nowhere and managed to survive. I wish I had listened.

Although my situation isn't exactly the same as any story I have heard before. It sounds more like a work of fiction then of fact. So let me explain.

Last night I had a dream, now as many people know humans tend to forget their dreams the second they wake up. Well today was different this dream just felt... vivid... it was almost... REAL. I saw an old man, he appeared alone and scared. I approached him and asked what was wrong, he did not reply and instead turned around and walked away, towards the depths of the forest. I started to follow the man and eventually got scared myself. I awkwardly said "Umm... I'm going to go now" as if the man was listening.

That sparked his attention; he turned around in an owl like fashion. His face was old and decrepit and he was missing an eye. I was petrified. He moved up to me and grabbed my hat. I chased the old man deeper into the forest. I was just about to catch up to him when he just... vanished. Suddenly everything faded away. I was alone and afraid...

I sat there alone in the woods for what seemed like forever. I normally like to be alone but this felt... different. I closed my eyes and attempted to relax suddenly, I heard a rock fall into a pool. I gazed into the newly formed pool of water and saw my reflection. My pale skin and blue eyes seemed to be more present than ever before. I looked into the pond and saw a rock. It was yellow and weird to say the least. The pool looked fairly shallow so I reached into it to further examine the stone. Suddenly I felt a wave of heat sweep across my body, I tried to pull my hand out of the pond but I couldn't. It felt too painful, yet it was so hot. So hot in fact that I could feel my entire body radiating sweat, I looked up, the old man was there again. He pulled me out of the lake, smiled and said in a raspy voice "good luck".

I abruptly woke up. I could feel the sweat all around my body; I opened my eyes and reached for a glass of water. I reached for the glass but felt my entire body paralyze as I noticed something, I was not in my room... and even worse I was not alone. I could see the outlines of several strange figures in the room; they were wearing lab coats most were glancing at a computer screen, some looked happy others looked very serious.

I tried to close my eyes so I could pretend that I wasn't there but I couldn't. So I could do nothing but listen. The people all started cheering and one said "another successful transfer!"

The scientists began to celebrate as if they were congratulating each other on something. What the hell was this? Some sort of strange kidnapping? But then why was there all of this strange technology? Was it... and I felt stupid for thinking this but... could it be aliens? I didn't know and I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out. All of a sudden the celebrations stopped and this woman walked towards me. She was not wearing a lab coat, I felt a strange commanding presence about her, she looked like someone to be feared.

She looked directly at me and exclaimed "a successful transfer, but how successful? Is this one like the others or is this the one we want". She began to observe me closer. I tried desperately to close my eyes as I watched her eyes move closer to mine. I couldn't let her know that I was awake, but there was nothing could do.

"Wait... his eyes are open he's awake!" panic started to spread throughout the room "Someone quickly knock him out! He cannot know!" the lady yelled. Suddenly I felt a needle go into my arm, and then my eyes finally closed.

Day 1 morning

I started to feel my senses coming back, I was beginning to awaken. But I felt cold very cold; I started to feel a breeze of wind go across my body. Wait, I thought I was inside? I froze for a second as I started to notice that there were voices all around me. After a few seconds of hesitation I opened my eyes. There was a large crowd surrounding me, why are they staring at me? Better yet why am I outside? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT! I then thought Okay, I know I'll just act casual and walk back home... I stood up and stretched. I noticed that several members of the crowd looked repulsed and some even covered their eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I asked the crowd as I tried to be as casual as possible.

Most of the crowd looked too awkward to answer until suddenly a child yelled "you're naked."

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I looked around for some pants, "why am I naked?" in my confusion I panicked and ran away and tried to look for something familiar and then I came crashing into something. What was that I thought, I looked up and instantly saw a large pink thing... wait that looks familiar!

"Chancey!" it yelled

I froze for a second; looked around and fainted.


End file.
